


Rick out of Hell

by WeirdSweetPsychoNerd97



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Rick and Morty
Genre: Adventure, Alastor Has a Heart (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust Being Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Cameos of the Smith family, Charlie having too much on her plate, F/F, Family Fluff, Gen, Going to Hell, Human going to hell, Humor, Husk Being Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Insanity, Little musical numbers, Morty getting angry at Rick, Morty getting traumatized as usual, Rick Being an Asshole, Rick and Husk bond for a bit, Rick and Morty barely getting out alive, Romantic Fluff, Supernatural - Freeform, Vaggie defending her Girlfriend, Vaggie hating men, adorableness, all that jazz, awesome crossover, demonic stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25091176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdSweetPsychoNerd97/pseuds/WeirdSweetPsychoNerd97
Summary: Rick along with Morty travel to hell, so they can retrieve a Demonic artifact. As they explore Hell, they meet the the princess of hell and her plan to rehabilitate the sinners of this burning cesspool. They also meet the radio demon and many more. What could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Rick Sanchez & Morty Smith
Comments: 20
Kudos: 39





	1. On the Highway to hell! (or Portal)

(Disclaimer: I do not own Rick and Morty or Hazbin Hotel or it character on the show, I do own the oc. Also, this episode happens before the event of Childrick of Mort. This is something I’m doing when I’m waiting for a new episode of Hazbin Hotel and Helluva boss.)

It had been a few days since the whole vat of acid episode and everything been quiet for a while, the Smith’s resident has been pretty quiet, which is kind of rare. Summer was in her room listening to one of her favorite podcast, Jerry was in his workroom working on one of his Lego sets, Beth was reading a book in the living room and was in his bed staring at the ceiling thinking about what just happen a few days ago with the killing of many Mortys with the so called “time-save” device and his “Girlfriend”. All of this, because Morty critique Rick’s “brilliant” plan involving a fake vat of acid and mocking him for his inability to do the impossible even for Rick. He knows that Rick can be petty forget that he’s a complete nut job from time to time. He learned his lesson on never insulting one of his Grandfather’s idea again and to keep some of his ideas to himself.

Morty deciding to not spend his weekend just laying around in bed all day, thinking about the latest fuck-up. He knows he got his homework done, so that means he can help Rick with something. Rick wasn’t too upset with Morty lately, but knowing Rick he still gets annoyed with him. Morty arrived at the garage/lab knock on the open door to get Rick’s attention from what he was looking up on his interdimensional laptop.

“Ugh, Geez Morty. Do you really have to knock, you know you can al urp ways? It not like I’m Jerking off to Anime girls scissoring like you do.” Said Rick with an annoyance, which made Morty feel embarrass and uncomfortable. “Next time e-e-erased your internet history, you little creep! And what with you and weird Furry stuff?”

“C’mon Rick, I was just being polite here.” Said Morty to avoid any more awkwardness, trying to change the conversation “I’m just wondering if you needed any help with something or go on an adventure with you.

“I was looking up ancient demon artifacts, before you came in.” Rick starting to explain as he shows the artifact on his interdimensional laptop, it was a bloodstone that is shape like a person screaming in agony. “The Screaming Bloodstone, it’s said that if anyone were to tou urp ch it, it makes them go insane. The longer they touch it, blood will shoot out of every orifice. So that mean we will be traveling to Hell and retrieving it.”

“But you don’t believe in God, Rick.” Stated the young adventurer who is concerned about this mission. “And why would you need something that will drive you insane and make you shoot blood out of y-y-your body.” “I don’t know, Morty! Maybe I wanted to make some money off of it or-or maybe I want to drive someone to the brink of insanity! Why do have to question everything I fucking do, I can do my own thing!! The dimensional traveler stated angrily as he makes his point.

“Okay, Okay, Sorry!” Morty said as he held up his hands in defense. “I was just asking, Damn!”

Rick had been a little iffy ever since the Beth doesn’t enable his irresponsible and destructive behavior anymore and he no longer the head of the family anymore since Jerry return. He set the Coordinates on his portal gun.

“Rick, are we really going to hell?” ask Morty with a tense look on his face.

“I don’t know about you, but I done a lot of bad shit in my time.” Rick stated as he shot the wall of the Garage with his Portal gun. A portal appears and rick grab Morty wrist and drag him to the Portal, before shouting “ **We’re on the Highway to hell, baby!!!** ”

They enter the portal, as they did that the Portal disappear and silence fell in the garage.


	2. Rick and Morty Go to Hell (Not the Comic book thing)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The adventure is starting.The "Story Train" concept is lifted directly from series co-creator Dan Harmon's "Story Circle" process of writing. I'm using the Story Circle. The Story Circle, adapted by Harmon from Joseph Campbell's "Hero's Journey," entails an eight-step process a character must go through:  
> 1A character is in a zone of comfort or familiarity.  
> 2They desire something.  
> 3They enter an unfamiliar situation.  
> 4They adapt to that situation.  
> 5They get that which they wanted.  
> 6They pay a heavy price for it.  
> 7They return to their familiar situation.  
> 8They have changed as a result of the journey.

(This story will be introducing the Narrator of this story, who she will appear at the end. She is based on Birdie from the awesome Apple TV+ series _Central Park._ )

In hell, in an alley way between a drug store and a bar. A portal appears aside a dumpster and Rick and Morty appear out of it and the portal disappear behind them. Morty was flabbergasted at his Surrounding. “Rick is your portal gun broken.” Morty ask his grandfather in bewilderment. “This doesn’t look like Hell, where’s the fire, where’s the brimstones, where are the screams of agony of tormented sinners and where are the b-b-billions of h-heads sticking out of the grounds?”

Before Morty could continue, Rick took out his flask and took a big gulp out of it. “Whoa Hold urp, on Mel Gibson” Rick started as he put his flask back in his lab coat “First urp off, not everything with Robin W-Williams in it are accurate. Second all those bible stories and Hollywood movies about hell are complete horseshit, especially that movie _Bill and Ted’s Bogus Journey_.”

“I like that movie” said Morty

“Of course, you would” Rick replied with an eye roll. “Like father, like urp son.”

“Anyways, check out the city” said Rick as he grabs his grandson arm and took him out of the Alleyways to show him a place that look like downtown in New York, only billboards are promoting overlords, sinful things and a huge satanic star in the sky. There are also demons of different size, form and shape walking around looking at their phones or eating vegan foods like the people of the modern world do. The 14-year-old adventurer eyes widen and mouth a gasp, all he could do was watch in wonderment at what he is seeing. It didn’t last so long as he was drag back at the Alleyway by his grandfather.

“That was Pentagram City you just saw.” Stated rick as he starts to explain to Morty. “Like I said before this is not the typical you hear from different Media, The Hell in here is actually also a form of punishment despite there not having anything constantly burning or any form of torture. The punishment in here is the continuous chaos amongst the residents and the fact that the demons and sinners can suffer a lot from that chaos, which is what they have to withstand for eternity.”

“Does this place have a Ruler here?” ask Morty

He took a break, so he can take another gulp from his flask, when he got done he further explain how Hell work. “Of course, there’s rulers here, Morty. There are Overlords, Goetial Demon and even royalty, like the fallen angel Lucifer, his human turn succubus demon wife Lilith and his daughter Charlie “The devil has a daughter?” said a shock Morty, which made Rick annoyed

“Just because she some kind of “Anti-Christ”, doesn’t mean she have to be a boy, sexist pig!”

“Rick, I didn’t mean anything like that….” Morty try to defend, but he found a flyer on the floor that caught his fancy. He picks it up and read it aloud. “If you are a Sinner, who wish to right their wrongs and go to heaven. Then the Happy Hotel is the right place for you.”

“Why the actual fuck, would anyone here want to become a better person? Giving Sinners a second chance, is like giving a sex offender a home near a school.” Scoff Rick, as he tries to find more wrong thing about the hotel “Also is the Happy Hotel a mental asylum where they lobotomize demon into becoming a better person o-or is just a place where demon come and go as they please? Who is the Idiot that thought of that this stupid idea?”

“It’s the Princess of Hell” Morty simply answered

“Whoa, you serious?” ask Rick in reply

“It said so on the flyer” said Morty as he continues to read the flyer “There also direction to how to get to the hotel.”

“Then we should detour hell a bit, then go to the hotel and see if the “redemption” thing is actually possible, before we can find The Screaming Bloodstone. But first we should put on these eco-skeleton wristwatches so we can blend in Hell and not attract unwanted attention.” He handed his grandson the wristwatch. Rick activated his wristwatch and he turn into his demon form. His skin is a little darker, he shirtless and shoeless except for his lab coat and his pants which are dirty and tatter. He is blind and scar in one eye, had fangs, his hair is wild and messy with long black horns and a tail. Morty Demon form is kinda like rick but has a kinda normal looking face, with small red horns and tatter clothes with shoes.

“This look great, Rick. We will defiantly fit in.” smiled Morty feeling hyped

“Yeah, let go explore!!!” cheer Rick

As they left the alleyway, a demon girl in a ponytail, glasses, jean, t shirt, sneaker, a little chubby and has wings came into view and look at the forth wall.

“Hey everybody, Nora here and I will be your narrator for this crossover” Nora explained “Look like Rick and Morty are going to explore Hell, before they find The Screaming Bloodstone. Hope they don’t run into a price that doesn’t pay in cash, if any of you got the reference than you are not an idiot!”

“ **Nora, what the fuck are you doing you crazy bitch!?!?** ” yelled a voice off screen, Nora flinch a little from that, then got angry gave the person the double bird

“ **Kiss my ass, Gerald!!!!** ” She yelled back to the voice and smiled to the forth wall “see you all pretty fucking soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tune, everybody.


	3. A Princess, a Radio Demon and a Scientist walk into a Bar...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little longer, also Mina is my character

Nora appeared on the screen again this time, she is crouching behind a trashcan spying on someone like a creeper. The screen zoomed out and revealed that she was spying on Rick and Morty from across the street.

“Last time we saw our hero’s, they’d gone out to explore hell before they get The Screaming Bloodstone.” Nora told the viewer. “They were visiting Hell’s many landmarks in Pentagram City like the 666-news station and many of the Overlords territory’s and turfs, including Valentino’s porn studio. Which is where Rick and Morty are heading too.”

“Rick, I think I see some lady spying on us from the garbage cans.” Said Morty off screen, Nora’s eyes widened at this nervously and she tried to hide, but to no avail. “Should we be concern, s-she might be a stalker who wants to kill us and have sex with our corpses and get rid of our bodies in a ditch!”

“Jesus, Morty. You have a very disturbed mind right now. What did I tell you about listening to those true scary stories on YouTube?” Rick said to you in a matter-of-fact tone, with his hands in his pocket. “Where in hell, of course there’s going to be a lot of freaks down here.”

As rick said that, a creepy looking demon wearing a trench coat jump out of the alley in front of the duo, opening up his coat revealing that he was naked, this grossed the two out as they tried to avert their eyes.

They are exclaiming at the same time how gross his junk looks, while the creep jangles his dirty dangle at them and laughs like a creep.

“ **There’s flasher’s in hell?!?** ” exclaimed Morty, as he tries to shield his eyes.

“ **Of course, there is you fucking idiot!!** ” Rick screamed as he saw the demon gross penis. “ **My God, it looks like Camilla Parker sneezing!!** ”

Suddenly from behind the flasher, his skull got crush with a baseball bat and some of the blood splashed on Rick and Morty’s face. As the man collapsed to the floor, it reveals that a spider demon with a feminine appearance is the one holding the baseball bat over his shoulder with a smug look on his face.

“You two okay” the Spider Demon ask in a New York/Italian accent.

“Yeah we’re okay.” Said Morty as he gains his composure. “Thanks for your help, mister...”

“Just call me Angel Dust, kid” stated Angel dust “You two are probably new here”

“Yeah, my name is Morty and this is my Grandpa Rick” Morty introduced as Rick just cross his armed in boredom “H-how did you know we are new here”

“You didn’t recognize me for being the biggest porn star here at hell” stated Angel in a sensual pose, which made Morty feel a little uncomfortable.

“He is familiar with porn, since his internet history is clutter nothing with weird shit and he even have his own Porn Hub account” said Rick nonchalant, this cause his Grandson to blush in embarrassment.

“ **Rick!!!** ” Morty exclaimed with embarrassment, he turns to Angel trying to change the subject “Anyways, do you know the way to the Happy Hotel?”

“Yeah, I know that place, I’m kind of a client there. It’s kind of a long story” said The Porn Star

“You actually believe that redemption crap?” ask Rick “Apparently, you still work on the street, sucking demon’s dicks for money.” Angel respond by wrapping his arms around Rick’s in a flirtatious manner.

“Would you like a demonstration~” The slutty spider said in a sensual tone. This cause Rick to shove him in the face in annoyance. “Your lost, Silver Fox~”

“Just show us the way to the Happy Hotel!” said Morty as he wants to move along from the uncomfortableness.

“Sure, Squirt” said Angel Dust as he walks down a block with Rick and Morty following him. As soon as they left, Nora appear on screen again, still crouching behind a couple of Trash cans.

“They have no idea of the trouble they are going to be in” stated Nora as she turns around and see a morbidly obese flasher who was chuckling darkly at her, this of course gross her out “There are a lot of flashers on this street. Watch the brothel connected to the Porn Studio and see what I am talking, while I deal with this sick fuck!!”

As of that she cracks her knuckles and the screen focus on the Brothel, fight sounds can be heard off screen. At the entrance, Lucius Needful, former curse idem seller and websites creature, is seen exiting the whore house as he zips the zipper on his pants. The Demon Bee/Wasp lady stand at the entrance and smiled at him.

“We enjoyed your patronage here Mr. Needful” she told him in her African American accent.

“The pleasure is all my, Madam HoneySuckel” he replied in his sexy British accent, as he put his hat back on. “You and the girl had made me feel welcome, since I left the living world in utter defeat by Rick Sanch…”

He saw a familiar spikey hair turn a corner. Needful rub his eyes in disbelief, then he looks again now he’s gone. How is that possible? Rick Sanchez! Here! Rick the smartest man in the universe and avoider of death is here in Hell. Actually, as you think of it Rick could’ve possible portal to Hell. He did spend most of his time studying Rick, so he could learn his every movement. What’s this? He saw a little boy with Rick, could it be Morty, Rick’s Grandson. He heard a lot about Morty and how much he matters to Rick. Look like an opportunity to get his revenge on Rick, through his grandson. This cause Needful to have an evil smile on his face.

Nora now covered in blood, arrive at as few feet from the Happy Hotel, now renamed Hazbin Hotel. Hiding behind a tree, waiting for our heroes to arrive. “This place here is one of the Magne’s old family building, now a place to rehabilitate sinners.” Nora started to explain. “I do believe that you can redeem a damned soul, unlike everybody here (except for Vaggie, of course) I believe in Charlie’s cause. I am sick and tired of hiding from exterminators every year!”

She stops her rant when she saw Rick, Morty and Angel Dust walking toward the hotel. Angel was just got done telling the duo about the shit he went through before and after he went to Hell.

“Aw geez, Angel. I-I didn’t know you went through a lot. Especially with your dad.” Stated with sympathy in his voice. This make him think about his own dad, sure Jerry is a loser and a coward. At least he cares about the well-being of his family and is trying his best in any bad situation. He’s not anything like Angel’s dad.

“Yeah, sure” said rick, who obliviously wasn’t paying attention, drinking from his flask. “Where urp here”

The duo looks up and see a big mismatched building, with a neon sign that said “Hazbin Hotel”.

“Guess they changed the name” commented Rick. “Yeah, it was Al idea” stated Angel.

“Whose Al?” asked Morty.

“Alastor the Radio Demon, one of the many overlords in Hell. But don’t let the name fooled, he seems like a great guy who added an open bar to this shit shed.” This caught rick’s attention.

“ **Oh, shit really?!?!** ” The old inventor exclaimed in excitement, Angel nodded yes. “I take back what I said about this stupid redemption crap, which I still think is fucking stupid!”

Morty rolled his eyes and sighed, because of his grandfather weakness for alcohol. They enter the hotel and Morty was amazed from all the decoration and family portraits, while Rick is to fixed on the open bar, seeing a cat with wings pass out drunk on the counter, still holding a bottle of booze. Which rick snatched from his hand. Morty was more fixated on a Portrait of Charlie posing with Lilith and Lucifer. Morty notice she look like her father and got her good looks from her mother. While he was focusing on the picture, he didn’t a looking smiling shadow behind.

“I see you are interest in the Picture-perfect family, young fellow.” Said the radio like voice., which cause Morty to become stiff and turn around slowly and saw an evil looking radio host.

“ **Holy shit!!** ” exclaimed Morty in fear as he stumbles back in fear until his back hit the wall, which made some pictures wall off. This cause a cute little cyclops demon in 50s style clothing to come in and put the pasture back in place and this cause Morty to scream more. Angel was just watching this unfold.

“What’s going on here?’ called out a sweet female voice

A moth demon with a bow and an X eyepatch and the Princess from the picture, but she is wearing a red tux with black pants enter the room to see the commotion. And they see the new demons in the room when is cowering near the wall and the one drinking from the bar.

“Angel, what did we tell you about bringing in your drinking buddy to the hotel!!” the moth demon scolded and Angel responded by flipping her off, which anger her more.

Morty got up and hold his hands up to calm down the negativity. “We can explain everything.”


	4. Punchline to the Bar joke

> After Morty explain what is going on (minus The Screaming Bloodstone part), when everything settles. Charlie seems excited that someone else is curious about the hotel and is interested in redemption. Vaggie on the other hand is skeptical and suspicious of the two “demons’.

“You really want to know about how the Happy hotel work?” Vaggie ask in unsure tone

“Don’t you mean the Hazbin urp Hotel?” stated rick as he helps himself to the free hooch, as Husk started to wake up a bit after hearing all the screaming and trying to computes to what is going on.

“what the fuck is going on” grumble Husk as he is trying to recover from a killer hangover from this morning.

“Look who’s finally up” said Angel smugly, Husk responded by flipping off the slutty spider with the kinky boots. Which in return to make him smiled at the alcoholic cat in a flirtatious manner.

“I think you need to lay off drinking, so you won’t be hung over from the morning.” Stated Charlie

“I was hangover from this morning, genius!” said the grumpy drunk cat as he opens a new bottle and start drinking it.

“Anyway, we would love to show you around!!! Right, Vaggie.” Charlie said in enthusiastic, as she put her arm around her girlfriend, who smiled in return. But that was short lived when Rick open his mouth.

“As in Vagina!” chuckled Rick, Angel joined in laughing. This however made Vaggie mad, as she readied herself to incredulously assault with insults and/or cause him bodily harm, until Charlie calm her down. Morty glared at his grandfather for that.

“Rick!! Could you please not get us kicked out!” Said Morty with a stern tone, before turning to the princess with an apologetic look on his face. “I’m sorry, your Majesty. My Grandpa can be a jerk from time to time, but he’s okay most of the...Time.”

“It’s okay, Morty” reassured Charlie “I dealt with worst people.” Recounting the time, she was being Interview by Katie Killjoy and getting in a fist fight with her.

“Come on, I’ll give you guys a tour.” Charlie said in a happy tone. As she motions the duo to follow her. Morty gladly follow, while Rick reluctantly got off the Bar stool and follow the tour.

Meanwhile Nora was outside the window of the Hotel, Nora smile at the forth wall while she tuning her Ukulele. “As the tour began explaining the history of the Hotel, Morty beginning to find Charlie’s idea of redeeming the sinners amazing and wanted to learn more. Rick on the other hand thought very differently.” Stated Nora as she got done tuning her instrument. “Just watch and see.”

Back inside, Rick was getting annoyed by Charlie’s optimistic and cheerful behavior and wanted to go back to drinking.

“Have you had any success at “redeeming” a demon?” ask Rick, while doing quotation at Redeeming.

“Well, no. Not yet. But we getting there.” Charlie stated as she was caught off guard by that question, but still was able to gain some confidence. “We are doing a lot better, since Alastor joined our team”

“Yeah, a lot bet urp ter.” Rick replied sarcastically as he sat back down on the Bar stool “Then where are the other sinner than?”

“Rick, knock it off!” glared his Grandson “Charlie knows what she is doing.”

“Why? Because she living off her Daddy’s r-royalty title and money, like some kind of Disney princess.” Argued Rick as he keeps going on “Thinking that everything will work out fine and everybody is good deep down even through they’re not.”

“Look, sir. I know that there are some people out there that are not good and don’t want to change. But if they were given a chance I’m sure they show the best of their selves.” Explained Charlie, which doesn’t seem to phased Rick as he was drinking some powerful alcohol with husk. This is when Alastor stepped in.

“Why my good fellow, the Hazbin Hotel is a fine establishment. If I do say so myself.” Stated Alastor in his ever so optimistic tone.

“Why would I listen to a creepy smiling fucker that died in a time period where people died from polio and other easily curable diseases.” Rick said in his rude tone, which doesn’t effect Alastor. Only cause him to laugh at this.

“You have quite the humor, batty old coot.’ Smiled Alastor. “Bash away at our finest Bar around and smile more, your never completed without one.” Rick responded by flipping off the radio demon and drink from the bottle, which Morty gritted his teeth nervousness at.

“Rick, I don’t think it’s a good Idea to piss off a powerful demon.” Morty informed his grandfather.

“It’s alright, my good boy.” Informed the former serial killer “I won’t bite, at least not for now.” The last part was all staticy and creepy. Which put Morty to on edge, which Alastor notice before changing back to his charming self.

“Don’t be so alarmed, I would never dream of hurting an innocent child.” Said the overlord as he playfully ruffles the young man’s curly brown hair. “But sometime I psychologically scarred the unmanageable teenagers, you know they deserved it.”

Morty chuckled at this, while Rick is annoyed that Morty found this guy to be amusing.

“So, you guy tortures your patient then.” Rick ask bluntly

“I assure you sir, we don’t do such a thing.” Alastor stated, but this question made him think “But that doesn’t sound like a bad idea.”

“ **No!! No!!! Torture!!** ” exclaimed Vaggie as she stepped in, turning her anger towards Rick “ **And you, ever since you got here. All you do is drink like some sorry sack of shit and insulting the hotel!! I should’ve kicked you out earlier!!** ”

Charlie also stepped in, gently grabbing her girlfriend. “Vaggie, don’t let him get to you, just give him a chance.”

“I thought the Princess was the submissive one in the relationship, I guess it’s you then.” Rick drunkenly comments “And as for you Princess, you are wasting your time seeing the brighter side of thing, because they’re a lot of pieces of shits like me out there. A-a you think that sitting them down and talking about their feelings, will take them to heaven. Then you are a complete moron, that you believe in redemption. I bet your dad must be really proud of you.”

That last sentence stung Charlie, she looks down on the ground with distraught. It was Morty turn to step in, as he stood in front of his Grandpa, with disappointment on his face.

“That wasn’t necessary to say all of that, Rick” Stated Morty, “Why do you have to be so mean to people who don’t deserve it!!”

“Morty, you know that being nice is something stupid people do to hedge their bets!” Rick argued “Just like good and bad are just artificial constructs.”

“Well, a-at least Charlie wants people to change for the better. Unlike you who bring the worst out of people!” Morty snapped “Like the time you only saved us, so you can manipulate Mom into divorcing Dad all because he was the only one who stood up to your destructive behavior. When Mom and Dad got back together, you were going to abandon us because Mom found true happiness and stop turning a blind eye from all of your bullshit! And a lot of other stuff too!!” Rick was slightly a taken back from this, but still remained composed. Still he couldn’t think of anything to say, he’d seen Morty upset with him a few times, but this one takes the cake. The old inventor stayed silence as Morty continues his rants.

“I don’t know why I even put up with most of the shit you do!! You are a selfish, impulsive asshole, who destroy everything all willy-nilly and drag the people around into your dilemma. You got one thing right about redemption, you are still the same horrible person you are!!!!”

After that, Morty was huffing with rage, he just stands there, waiting for his grandfather to respond.

But all Morty got was “Are you done there, drama queen.”

Which made Morty storm out of the hotel, not looking back. Charlie try to stop him, but with no avail, while Rick has a drinking contest with Husk. Thinking that his Grandson needed to cool off a bit.

“Oh no, look like Rick really screw the pooch on this one.” Stated Nora as she watches Morty watch away, she pulled out her Ukulele and started with playing some playful notes and started to sing.

“ _Look like the story going along. It looks like destiny bell as Chong. That is why I’m singing a song, to help move this story along. The devil will get his revenge on Rick, by going through his grandson. Using him for obtaining something demonic, by using Morty vulnerability to get the job done. This will end with a punishment stupidly ironic. What I’m saying that Rick and Morty are fucked, they’re fucked. They’re really, really fucked. They should have stay home, instead of going to hell to roam. So, they are fucked._ ”

Morty ran into a human looking demon, who has an evil smile on your face.

“Why Morty, what are you doing here and where is your Grandfather Rick” ask Needful in his polite voice

“H-How do you know who I am and … you’re the devil!!!” stated Morty as he back away. He remembers Rick mentioning a Mr. Needful, when he got back from Pluto. “Please, Morty call me Lucius or Mr. Needful I’m not as bad as you been told. Rick on the other hand is… reckless. And I can understand that you had a fight with him. And once again Morty I am the devil, but if you want to stick it to him. You can get the demonic artifact he wanted and give it to me.”

Needful hold out his hand, seeing if Morty is willing to make a deal with him.

“So Morty, what do you say?” Ask Needful, Morty thought about it and thought about the horrible things Rick had done and what he done to him. So, he shook the devil’s handing sealing the deal.

“Perfect, you won’t regret this young man.” Smiled Needful, as he wrapped an arm around Morty and lead him to their destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Kudo and bookmark


	5. Forget Your Trouble Come on Get Happy

“This is seriously fucking awesome guys!” Nora said excitedly as she is outside the Hazbin Hotel “Morty ran off with Lucius to retrieved The Screaming Bloodstone, while Rick is having a drinking Contest with Husk and ignoring the criticism of Vaggie, Charlie and even Angel Dust.”

“What you did to Morty was uncalled for.” stated Charlie as she got a look of disappointment on her face.

“ **It’s more than that!!! I don’t give a shit if he’s your grandson or not!!!! You don’t have the right to treat him like shit!!!** ” Yelled Vaggie, as she is trying to not rip Rick a new one.

“I hate to agree with these crazy broads, but you were way too harsh with the kid. Even I’m not a big of an asshole.” Angel stated in his rare serious tone, while rubbing his neck awkwardly because he is not good at being serious.

“Whatever, your opinion is meaningless. I thought this is Hell, why do you guys care about... what the word I’m looking for? Oh, I remember, human emotion!” stated Rick as he is waiting for Husk to pull out the “Special” drink he was saving for a special occasion. “And don’t worry about Morty. He always throws a bitch urp fit, he won’t be too long. He will be coming back.” Husk pulled out a bottle with the combination of schnapps and absinthe, he opens the bottle and poured a couple of glasses.

“This here is the strongest shit in Hell, can you handle it?” ask Husk as he gave rick his glass.

“ **Fuck yah, I can handle this shit!!** ” exclaimed Rick in excitement as he picks up his glass and start making a toast “To not giving a shit!”

Both Rick and Husk cling their glass together and took a long gulp, they put their glass down. Rick feel the effect of the drink and slipped into a coma. As he hit the floor his watch broke, revealing his true form. Which shock the people around him, except for Alastor, of course.

“ **Holy shit, He’s a human!!!** ” exclaimed Charlie in shock. As she holds her face. She then turns her attention to Husk. “ **What did you give him?!??!** ”

“I just gave him my special bland of 2 strong alcohol, which I called The Organs Destroyer” explain the bar cat.

“ **The Organ Destroyer?!??!** ” exclaimed Charlie in fear, knowing that killing a human in Hell is very catastrophic. Because if a Mortal soul died here, a soul can be permanently erased or set of the balance of life and death. Her father wasn’t pretty sure when he explains this to Charlie.

Rick just laid there motionless, except for the groaning that quickly died down. Vaggie open his eyelid and say there are still life inside of his eyes. Which mean he is fighting to stay.

Nora was witnessing all this from the window, she has a scared look on her face

“Oh no, this cannot be good. Rick need to stop Lucius from his plan and save Earth, Hell and Heaven from his wrath. But I can’t interfere or I’ll lose my job as narrator” rambled Nora nervously, then she gave it a second. “Oh, what the Hell, I don’t think anyone would care if I meddle a little bit.”

Just like that she poofed into smoke and vanish to somewhere else. The scene then focuses to the inside of Rick’s subconscious. There was Rick in a Hawaiian get-up, laying in a folding chair on a beach and drinking a lava flow. He seems to be enjoying himself, even smiling when a hot, busty Hawaiian lady was refiling his drink. Then everything suddenly everything turns black, which took rick by surprise. Because some mysterious force took his drink, folding chair, hot waitress and turn his cloth back to normal. He notices a spotlight focus on a cute chubby demon dress like Judy Garland from the movie _Summer Stock_ when she was singing the _Get happy_ song.

“Hey you’re the lady hiding behind the garbage can, how the hell did you get into my head?” ask Rick in a confused and annoyed tone. “And why the fuck, are you dressed like Judy Garland from that stupid _Summer Stock_ movie?”

“Well my power is pretty limitless, kinda like you and for your information _Summer Stock_ was a timeless classic and Judy made that movie happen.” Stated Nora, as she does a sexy struck past Rick, as the spotlight still following her.

“Anyway, why the fuck, are you doing in my head!?!” demanded the scientist, this caused Nora to look at him.

“Quite the temper you have there, Mr. Sanchez. What happen to that famous cocky attitude of yours, did it all vanish when Morty ditch you to Satan nowhere?” smiled the female demon. Rick glared at her for that.

“That is none of your business, bitch! Morty will come back, he always does.”

“Not if he made a deal with the devil.” She stated in a matter-of-fact tone, this cause Rick to look at her in a strange way.

“Maybe I should explain to you… in song!" As she tilted her hat to the side like Gina from _Bojack Horseman_ did in Bojack’s pain induced dreams.

“God fucking damn it.” He mumbled in annoyance, as he pinched between his eyes in annoyance.

Classical music begins and Nora started to dance along to the tone to the music.

“ _Forget your trouble come get happy. Ya better chase all your cares away. Sing Hallelujah, come on get happy. Get ready for the judgment day. The sun is shining, come on get happy. The Devil is waiting to take your hand. Shout Hallelujah, come on get happy. We're going to the Damnation_ Land."

During her first verse, she walks up a flight of stairs that magically appeared out of nowhere. As she continues to sing, Ricks turn from a bored, deadpan look from a surprised look. When he saw that spotlight shined on some human actors dress up as people he knew dead and alive, as symbolic idem like his anger, regret, lust, family and other stuff. During the last few sentence, Nora walk down stairs, grab the Beth actress hands and give her a spin to the side.

“ _We're heading 'cross the scythe river. Of all the selfish shit, you done. It doesn’t bother you at all. Because you hide all the pain, to have so much fun._ ”

As she started the next verse, Rick felt the ground disappeared under him and Nora. He landed on his back on the boat, as Nora land with grace. As they ride the boat through the scythe river, flashback of Rick’s horrible deeds appears.

“ _Forget your trouble come get happy. Even through you find it sappy. The Devil Lucius got Morty to help him. To find the screaming Bloodstone and the ultimate power. Our future is looking grim._ ”

The next verse shows actor Morty and Lucius Needful reenacting the scene outside the hotel and the future vision of how Lucius will gain ultimate power. This was enough to wake Rick out of that coma.

When he has finally awakened, he notices the people at the Hotel staring at him, he notices that his disguise is gone.

“Aw shit.” Stated Rick angrily, then he starts to puke all over the floor.


	6. I'm the Devil Biatch

Lucius Needful and Morty Smith appeared at a satanic temple somewhere at the outskirt of town, with the help of Sir Pentious for lending them ride in his blimp. He was an old friend of Lucius when he was alive. Pentious told Morty old stories of the adventure he had when he was alive and when he started his life in hell, Morty seem very interested and is very interested in Pentious’s steampunk technology. The Egg Bois treated Morty nicely and they really enjoyed his company, because of how nicely Morty treated them. Even complimenting #91’s art skills, #34 brilliance and #70’s hellgo blocks building.

“Here it is, Morty. The Temple of Demonic Power, where all sorts of powerful artifacts surrounded by booby-traps and life-threatening dangers.” Mr. Needful explain to Morty “But that won’t be a problem, because you have access to your grandfather’s technology.”

“Well, sure. I still got that anti-booby suits, from the tomb raider adventure.” Stated Morty as he pulled out two of the suit, remembering the Miles Knightly and heistatron incident and how it made him lose interest in creating a Netflix deal. Which what Rick wanted in the first place, because he is a clingy asshole. He gave one to Lucius.

“Your Grandfather is a genius, but he’s a how can I say it without sounding offensive… a petty, piece of shit.” Lucius stated bluntly, as he put on the suit

“It’s true, he is.” Said Morty as he put his suit on too.

. They walked up the old stairs to the entrance of the Temple. Upon reaching the top, Morty ended up stepping on a block that sunk into the floor. Up above, a large chunk of the ceiling opened up, releasing a boulder that began barreling down, threatening to crush the both of them. But thanks to the suits the boulder bounced off them. They open the temple door and a bunch of poison darts start firing at them, the suit reflects those darts. Next Morty set off another trap that made fell in a spike pit, Lucius was able to get him out of there by tossing him a vine. Last, they past the crushing walls with ease and they reach their destination.

“I have to give your Grandfather one thing; these suits work like a charm.” Stated the devil “Why haven’t you guys use these before, they would make your adventure a lot easier.”

“You know Rick, he’s an adrenaline junkie” answered Morty with a shrug “And a normal junkie.” quipped Lucius, this cause Morty to laugh at that.

“Hahaha, yeah.” Smiled Morty, as he is having fun with someone who value him for a change. As they walk through all the artifact, they found The Screaming Bloodstone. Morty Smiled as he uses plyers to pick up the Blood stone and put it in a backpack, which Lucius gave him.

“Oh man we did it, Lucius!” stated Morty as he gave him a smile.

“Oh Morty” Mr. Needful started, before his face turn into something sinister and treacherous “This is as far that I could find use of your usefulness.”

As he grabs a scary and awesome status of some hardcore demon, which cause their surroundings to shake and rumble. Morty made a face that tell that he made a huge mistake and that he is screwed.

“ **But w-why?!?!** ” exclaimed Morty with tears threatening to leave his eyes.

“ **I'm the Devil Biatch!!!** ” stated the devil as he kicks Morty in the chest hard enough that he hit the wall back first which cause his suit to malfunction. Leaving him with no protection, he will be crushed to death by the rubbles. He just sat there hopelessly as he watches Lucius escape the ruin ruined. Morty thought everything is hopeless and as a giant rock was about to crush Morty, he felt a hand grab him in the back of his shirt and pull him in a portal as the rubbles piles in. Morty open his eyes and see he is back at the hotel, he saw the person who dragged him in.

“Rick?” said Morty in an astound tone, he also notices that Rick wasn’t in disguised “W-What happened to yours dis…”

“That’s not important right now, Morty!” stated Rick as he cut Morty off “You’re lucky I planted a tracking device in your spinal cord, from the last time you went off on your own.”

Normally Morty would be upset that Rick would use his body as a place for his experiment, but for now all he could do is hug rick and crying little bit. Rick surprisingly comfort Morty a bit by rubbing his back a bit, which he doesn’t do very often. Rick is known to put his pettiness aside for Morty sack, most of the time. After Morty calmed a bit, he notices his disguise was gone too and he started to panic.

“W-W-W-We can explain…” panicked Morty, but he was cut off by Charlie.

“No need to explain, Morty. Your grandfather told us everything.” Stated the Princess of Hell.

“Everything?” blinked the young dimensional traveler, as he couldn’t believe his ears.

“About you two are from a different universe.” Started Charlie

“About going after the Screaming Bloodstone!” Vaggie said angrily

“About that Lucius dude and your grandpa history with that guy.” Stated Angel “And how he got a very powerful Satanic artifact in his possession.” Smiled Alastor

As soon as Alastor said that, they heard a loud kaboom outside the Hotel, they all expedite outside. And saw that Lucius was causing havoc to Pentagram city with the Artifact summoning ancient demon henchmen.

“Hey I know that guy, isn’t he the one common patron from the brothel?” Angel said out loudly, which earns him an odd look from the others, except for Rick

“ **No fucking way?!??! Seriously?!?!?!** ” Rick burst out in hysteria, thinking of how much of a desperate loser Needful have become. 

“ **Rick, this is serious!!!!! There are no times for jokes, when Lucius trying to take over Hell!!!!!!!** ” exclaimed Morty in an angry tone.

We all focus on Nora who was hiding from the chaos in a dumpster. Who gave us a scared look.

“We will all see you very soon.” Said Nora as she closes the lid.

(Sorry this took too long. I had personal shit to deal with and college is starting around the Corner)


	7. See you in Double Hell

Ancient demon roam throughout the city causing mayhem and chaos where ever they go, many of the resident choose to hide or join in at the anarchy. This is kinda like the extermination or the turf wars. Katie Killjoy who was there, planning to film and report the whole thing while hiding behind a debris. She was straightening her hair and dress, then she picking up her mike.

“You better get my good side or it’s your fucking ass, dipshit!” Katie threaten the camera man before they go live. She put on her fake smiled as the camera rolls. “This is Katie Killjoy and we are in the streets where the carnage is taking place.” The camera shows a bunch of ancient demons destroying everything in sites. Then the camera focuses back to Katie.

“My co-host Tom Trench isn’t with me at the moment because he’s too much of a fucking pussy to leave the Studio!” stated the anchor woman as she growled angrily at the last sentences, squeezing the mike in her hand while maintaining her smile. She immediately then started to calm down “Oh well, more news stories for me.”

Then out of nowhere Nora came flying through, nearly hitting Katie in the process, which anger the reporter.

“ **Watch where you’re going, you fat fucking pig!!!!!!!** ” Killjoy yelled at the narrator, this however attract the attention of the monsters. She continues with the news, not knowing about the large ram-ape like demon approaching her from behind. “These monsters were summoned by evil entrepreneur Lucius Needful and a little help from wannabe supervillain Sir Pentious. Sources told us that Lucius retrieve the idol from a….”

She couldn’t finish her sentence when she notices her cameraman looking scared. This however anger her and was about to produce her vulgar insults, when she notices a shadow looming over her. The insect demon turns around and saw the ram-ape demon, she couldn’t react in time as the demon grab her in his hand and carry her off. Causing the camera man to run off screaming, dropping his recording and leaving those cute bad connection cards with a little imp tangle up in wires.

Nora hiding behind another debris, witnessing the whole thing unfold and focusing on the viewers. “Man, I hate that fucking cunt, calling me a fat fucking pig for no reason!” she ranted a little bit, before focusing on the real issue. “So, as you can guess, my cover been blown and trying to save my own ass here. The last you saw there are destructive demon raising literal hell into downtown and our heroes are finding a way to figure out how to fix this dilemma.”

The scene then focusing on the gang hiding inside the motel, while coming up with a plan.

“I vote we get drunk enough, that we don’t care about the shit happening outside.” voted husk, as he got out some booze

“I second that” agree Rick as he grab himself a bottle, this earn him some glares from Morty and Vaggie.

“ **Rick!!!!!!! This isn’t the time to get extremely drunk and help save Hell from Lucius!!!!** ” Morty exclaimed in anger “ **For once, do the right thing!!!!!** ”

“Yeah, that really work out for you, huh” Rick asked sarcastically, as he begin lists of when Morty’s good intention back fire on him “You mean the time you cause a giant’s death, leaving his wife a widow, his son growing up without a father and us nearly going to giant prison just to help a poor village, the whole Earth to be turn into Chroneburg, just because you wanted Jessica to love you back. How about the time over a thousand of people to die to save an interdimensional fart from being killed, who turn out to want to wipe out all carbon lifeform, when you wanted to save that Amish cat girl from being purge on a purging planet, but she stabbed us in the back and took our ship and you went berserk and kill everything on sight, or-or what about the time you thought giving a planet full of snakes an Earth snake to replace the snake astronaut that died when it bit you. Thinking it would bring hope to their species, but instead made some terminator time traveling bullshit, which in the end cause the snake planet from never existing. And let not forget getting a dragon, still a stupid fucking Idea.”

Morty was taken aback by Rick’s statement, but he stood his ground. “Well, at least I gave a crap about other people and try to help them, unlike you!” Morty starts the resorted with vigor, “At least I don’t drink a lot and act like an ass to cover up that I’m all alone. At Least I don’t drag the people around me into my selfish bullshit. **AT LEAST I GIVE A SHITT!!!** ”

Everyone except for Alastor step back at Morty’s last sentence. Then a loud crash outside the hotel got their attention, remembering there are ancient demons running amok. It was time for Charlie to take charge.

“Arguing won’t fix the problem we are facing. Please put aside your personal issue for now and focus on what is going on outside!” ordered the Princess of Hell, this made Vaggie look at her girlfriend in pride seeing her take charge. “We need to get that statue away from Needful”

“How do we supposed to do that, Princess?” questioned Rick, trying to challenged her leadership.

“Well…” Charlie thought for a moment, when the television continentally shows Lucius and Sir Pentious broadcasting their carnage live. They are at the center of town square, where Pentious’s ship is currently parked.

“We’re going to go to Town Square.” Declared the Demon Princess

“How are we going to get past the ancients’ demon that are destroying everything in sight” asked Morty in concern, as he is watching those brainless brutes walking by from the inside of the Hotel. The young traveler felt the radio demon hand on his shoulder.

“No need to worry, Morty” said Alastor in a cheerful and reassuring voice “The perks of being demons, means we have our own special abilities.”

“Also, we have reinforcement on the way” stated Angel as he looks up from his phone, they heard explosion outside the safe zone and see the lower part of the beast and the top part graphically everywhere. On top of one of the many building, there stand a cyclops woman in tattered punk-style clothing and a ponytail, bouncing a bomb in her hand. “right on time”

The spider grabbed his tommy gun and exit the hotel with a smile say that he’s going to kick some ass. Cherri Bomb maneuver herself from the top of the building to meet up with her best friend. As soon as she lands on the ground safely, angel took out an ancient demon that was trying to kill punkish powerhouse from behind with his gun.

“Thanks for the save, Ang” Smiled the radical anarchist

“It was nothing, babe” Angel smiled back as he reloads his tommy gun.

“Are you going to get in trouble for this again?” Cherri ask her bestie, remembering the last time Angel had help her with in a war.

“Ya kiddin’? Stopping these ancient goons is like a “redeemable quality,” stated Angel as he crossed his lower arms and use his top arms to perform air quotation on the last part, before pointed his thumb other his shoulder “And besides, they are joining the battle.”

Rick, Morty and the others (with the exception of Nifty) were prepared to go through the anarchy to the street.

“Are ya ready, sugar tits?” asked angel with a cocky look on his face

“You know it, Angie.” Answered Cherri as she got her explosives out Angel turns his attention to the group “We’ll meet cha at the center of town.”

Cherri and Angel went their own way. Rick and the other rush through the streets, dodging monsters the best they could. Rick using his portal gun to open vortexes at the beasts, sending them to blunder world, giant vat of acid world and giant murderous octopus world. Which result in a gruesome and bloody mess. Alastor using his shadow powers to overpower some monsters. Husk flying in the air avoiding the conflict on the ground. Charlie going one on one with a giant cyclops, using her own demonic power. This doesn’t help as the cyclops smack her into the nearest wall and she falls to the floor limp like a puppet without any strings. The Princess would’ve been a goner if her girlfriend hasn’t chuck a spear into the cyclops eye, this causes the monster to scream in pain and try to get the spear out of his eyes. While it’s occupied, Vaggie quickly rush over to check on her girlfriend.

“Are you okay, hon?” Vaggie ask in concern, as she helped her to her feet

“I’m fine, Vaggie” said the Princess as she tries to walk, but wobbled over until her one-eye girlfriend caught her before she falls over. Charlie try to hide the pain. “I just sprain my ankle a little bit, no big deal!”

Vaggie chuckled a little bit at this, because of how Charlie doesn’t want to fuss over her too much. She then put her girlfriend’s arm over her shoulder to support her weight. They were able to meet up with the others. Rick use one of his inventions to heal up Charlie’s leg, this amazed Charlie as her leg feel as good as new. 

"Thank you, Rick!” smiled Charlie as tested out her newly healed leg.

“Don’t mention it.” Rick simply said, then he heard some noises in a nearby alleyway, Rick, Charlie and Vaggie investigated the noise and cringed at what they saw. Katie Killjoy getting rammed by the ram demon from earlier and she is clearly enjoying it. Katie open her eyes and saw them standing there. She doesn’t seem phase (neither is the ancient demon who continues to plow her) that they are seeing her like this, she has a shit eating grin as she looks at Charlie.

“What the matter, princess? Are you surprising to seeing me getting fucked by a man?” The news reporter said in a snarky tone. “Well, no surprise there, since you are scissoring that house keeper!”

Vaggie was really piss off at this horrible woman making fun at of her Hispanic background, but most importantly making fun of her girlfriend once again. Rick however took out his ray gun and pointed it at the ancient demon’s head and pull the trigger. The Demon’s head was blasted off, which cause him to collapse dead on top of Katie. To add insult to injury, the monster is still inside of Katie. Vaggie and Charlie were shock at this, until Rick lead them out of the alleyway with Katie swearing and threatening them to come back here and help her this instant on the way. Rick only responded by giving her the middle finger, which only raises the insect demon’s ire.

The group continue their journey, until they reach their destination. There stood the man of the hour Lucius Needful, who seems to be chatting with Sir Pentious. Which will take forever, because of how much Pentious likes to boast about how evil he is. This will give the groups the element of surprise

“Did you see one of those ancient demons grabbing that Katie Killjoy woman? Serve that harlot right for constantly rejecting my interview requests!” stated Sir Pentious, as he does his evil laugh.

“Ugh, seriously the whole evil laugh thing. That’s so fucking stupid!” groaned Rick in annoyance ruining the element of surprise.

“ **Rick!** ” scolded Morty

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t Rick Sanchez and what do we have here” said Needful smug fully, as his eyes focus from Rick to Charlie “Charlotte Mange, Daughter of Lucifer and Lilith Mange and founder of the Happy Hotel. It is an honor to meet you, your majesty.” As he takes a mocking bow.

“Cut the delightful bullshit and give us the statue!!” demanded Vaggie as she pointed her spear at the devil. Lucius just chuckle

“Why should we, Vagatha” ask the former curse seller “you’re out numbered”

“You should just surrender now and spare yourself the humiliation!” Sir Pentious chimed in

“Are those eyeballs all over your body?” Rick ask, clearly not taking the situation seriously, Pentious eyes widen at that, before he get offended “ **That’s none of your god damn business, you Addle Pate!** ” exclaimed the Victorian inventor in frustration

“Pentious, he’s clearly trying to get a rise out of you for his own amusement” Mr. Needful pointed out “Coming from the guy who spend most of his afterlife at a brothel so he can feel like a big man” quipped Rick, but this doesn’t phase Lucius

“Funny you would say that, talking about the place where your parents first met.” bantered Lucius, this pissed rick off

“Oh, you want to go motherfucker!” scowled Rick as he removed his lab coat and blue long-sleeves shirt, leaving only his undershirt on

“Gladly, I been waiting for this particular moment for some time!” resorted Needful, as he removed his jack and shirt, leaving only his undershirt. Setting the statue to the side. “This time, we are going to do this the old fashion way.”

They march up to one another and begin having a fight. Morty recognized it kinda like with Rick fighting Zeep when they travel to the micro verse so they can activate the ship’s battery. While Rick and Needful were busy fighting like immature teenage boys, Angel Dust appear from atop of a building and maneuver himself from down the building. The main group noticed this, he motioned for them to keep quiet and they quickly understood what he was up to. The porn star was able to sneak past Sir Pentious and the egg bois who were memorized by the fight, Angel grab the statue and ran off to the other. Lucius who was being held in a head lock by Rick, spotted Angel carrying his statue.

“Angel Dust has the statue! Stop him!!” commanded Needful as he use the back of his head to head-butt rick in the face, so he can let him go. The Egg bois did as they were told and went after the slutty spider.

“ **Ow, fuck!** ” The dimensional traveler groaned in pain as he felt the throbbing pain on his nose. He notices that Angel was running around with the statue with Pentious’s minion going after him “ **Don’t let that piece of shit get the statue back!!** ”

Angel darted toward Vaggie and handed her the statue, she then signaled Husk to catch the statue. He started to circle around in the air, then he dropped the statue down to Charlie who then toss the statue back to Angel. The group started to play keep away with the Egg Bois. Meanwhile Pentious saw all of this unfold, he was getting pissed.

“ **Stop fucking around! Your embarrassing me and yourselves!!!** ” the supervillain shouted in frustration, he proceeds to pick up a big gun “If you want something done right, you got to do it yourself!” then out of nowhere a rock hit him in the head and knock him out. It came from Cherri Bomb who gave Angel Dust a salute and he saluted back, while he blindly tossed the demonic statue. It was a good thing Morty caught it.

The Egg bois advance towards Morty, who was fiddling with his backpack

“Okay you can have the statue back, we don’t want any trouble.” Stated Morty as he handed his backpack over to the Egg bois, who gladly accepted it and took it to their temporal boss. Everybody was shocked at this.

“ **Morty, you fucking idiot! What are you doing?!?!?!** ” Rick demanded in rage, but Morty could respond with a confidence look on his face to the other, saying to just wait in see. This just confuse the other, they turn their attention to Lucius with the book bag in hand.

Good boy, Morty. I knew you couldn’t stay mad at me” when he opens it and takes out the statue. It was the right one, it was the Screaming Bloodstone, Lucius knew that he is fucked now. He started to bleed from every orifice of his body in a gross manner, everybody around him (except for Rick of course) cringe in disgust.

“Huh, I guess it only make you bleed.” Rick said out loud

“Looking for this, Needful” said a familiar radio voice, everybody turns their attention to Alastor who came in frame. He was holding the demonic statue.

“Alastor! How did you get the statue?” ask the bleeding demon

“I got dear Morty to thank for that. If he hadn’t given my friends the statue, you’d have been in a heap of trouble” he answered with his shadow friends around him, he then proceeds to speak in a menacing tone. But still have a smile on his face “And they seem to want to have a chat with you about treating people fairer and with a little respect!”

His shadow friends surrounded Lucius in darkness, with the devil pleading for mercy. At the same time Pentious woke up and saw the whole thing unfold. Fearing that he’d be next, him and the egg bois retreated to the blimp. The shadows and Needful disappeared, leaving behind the Screaming Bloodstone. Rick then pick it up, it didn’t do anything to him.

“It’s only good for one use.” The scientist said casually as he tossed the statue over his shoulder like it was nothing. He then pulled out his portal gun “Come on, Morty. Let’s go home”

He shot at a nearby building and a portal appeared. The two approach the portal.

“Wait!” Charlie stopped the two in their track. “I would like to say thank you for all you’ve done and that you are welcome to come back here anytime you want!”

“Thanks Charlie, we’ll keep that in...” Morty couldn’t finish his sentence as his grandfather dragged him into the portal. The demons saw the portal disappeared.

Charlie is happy to have made new allies. The gang head back to the hotel to recover.

Epilogue

Rick and Morty were in the garage chatting about their adventure.

“Do you really think we can go back to Hell again, Rick?” the young adventurer asks his grandfather

“Maybe, who knows” answered Rick

“Can I come next time?” ask Summer who was listening to their conversation, Rick was not too happy about that

“Jesus Summer were you there the whole time. You know it’s rude to eavesdrop on people like that…”

“Just let me go and I won’t tell mom you took Morty to an alien brothel” the teenage girl simply said

Rick grumbled in defeat “Fuck you, Summer!”

Summer smiles in victory.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> (I would like to thank my sister DemonWolf6 for giving me the idea for The Screaming Bloodstone idea. You are awesome sis. Also, please fave and/or follow the story and please give me some feedback.)


End file.
